Wishful Thinking
by Arceliaaaa
Summary: (soulmates!au) "You know, I expected someone prettier." Draco sneers, glaring at Daphne. "You know," She mocks, "I expected someone not as shallow. So much for my wishful thinking." Includes Daphne/Theodore, Pansy/Draco, but ends up being Daphne/Draco


**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

 **For The Title Challenge III, the Fairytale Challenge, the Vocabulary Challenge, and The 1991 Challenge.**

 **Prompt: hurt, paranatellon (a star that rises at the same time as another), Wishful Thinking (title)**

 **Fairytale: loosely based off of The Ugly Duckling**

 **Word Count Excluding A/N: 4897**

 **Summary: (soulmates!au) "You know, I expected someone prettier." Draco sneers, glaring at Daphne. "You know," She mocks, "I expected someone not as shallow. So much for my wishful thinking." Includes Daphne/Theodore, Pansy/Draco, but ends up being Daphne/Draco**

 **And for the sake of the plot, Daphne and Theodore are halfbloods.**

 **The link to the dress Daphne wears to the Yule Ball will be on my profile page.**

* * *

 **Wishful Thinking**

* * *

A soulmate, was someone who you'd recognize at first sight, even if you've never met them before. A part of your mind seems to open up, telling you their name, without them telling you. Soulmates are destined for one another. To find your soulmate, is a one-in-a-lifetime thing. There are no "second" Soulmates. If your soulmate dies, then, even though you can date/marry others, it won't feel the same.

* * *

"Mummy, how does meeting your soulmate feel?" Seven year old Draco asked, grey eyes filled with curiosity. Narcissa Malfoy-Black smiles at her son gently.

"I can't explain the feeling with words, but it's like pure happiness, euphoria, just, a moment you never want to forget, the moment you see them." Narcissa replies, ruffling Draco's hair fondly.

"I can't wait to meet her, then." Draco whispered.

* * *

The first time they meet, is on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st, 1991. Draco leaves feeling guilty, and Daphne leaves in tears.

* * *

Daphne's sitting with Tracey Davis, a childhood friend, when the door to the compartment bursts open, a blonde boy and two larger boys entering. The moment Daphne makes eye contact with Draco, everything seems to freeze.

 _Draco Malfoy_. Daphne's mind supplies her with his name, and internally, she cries. She's heard of Draco's father, who absolutely _detested_ Muggleborns and Half-bloods. But she holds onto the foolish and naive hope that perhaps, Draco isn't like his father. She gets disappointed.

 _Daphne Greengrass_. Draco's mind whispers. For a brief moment, a look of shock flutters over his face, before he schools it into an expression of disinterest. Draco had been told by Lucius, his father, that even though Lord Cyrus Greengrass was a Pureblood, he had married Muggleborn Sophia Williams. And the result was two half-blood daughters.

"You know, I expected someone prettier." Draco sneers coldly, breaking the silence. Daphne flinches, hurt bubbling up into her bright blue eyes. She knew that she wasn't the prettiest, the most attractive, but did he really have to point it out? For a moment, Draco feels regret, but he quickly pushes the unwanted emotion away.

"You know," Daphne mocks, trying to keep tears from falling down her face. "I expected someone not as shallow. So much for my wishful thinking." Daphne hisses acidly. Tracey and the two unknown males stay quiet, knowing that this was an important moment, and not daring to interrupt.

"You know," Draco glares at Daphne, "I expected a Pureblood, not a simple half-blood who would taint the Malfoy Bloodline. So much for my wishful thinking." Daphne flinches again, as if physically struck by Draco's words. Daphne could almost hear her heart shattering at his cruel words. There's a long moment of silence, as Daphne struggles to reply.

"Get out." She whispers, tears starting to fall down her face.

"And why should I listen-" Draco starts, before Daphne cuts him off.

"GET OUT!" She yells, her voice cracking. Wordlessly, Draco turns away, and with a wave of his hand, the two unnamed boys followed him. Tracey stands up uneasily, closing the doors behind the Malfoy heir, before going back to Daphne. Daphne had collapsed into tears. She couldn't believe it.

"Oh, Daphne." Tracey breathes, wrapping her arms around her best friend in a supportive gesture. Tracey couldn't believe what had just happened.

"He hates me." Daphne whimpered. "My soulmate hates me."

Outside of the compartment, Draco feels regret and guilt fill him, but he pushed it away. He mustn't get feelings for a halfblood. After all, he had expectations to live up to.

* * *

"Davis, Tracey." Tracey gives Daphne a small smile as she walks up to the stool. Tracey sits down, the Sorting Hat falling over her eyes. After a few seconds, the Sorting Hat called out.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Daphne swallows nervously as Professor McGonagal continues down the list. Soon enough, it's her turn.

"Greengrass, Daphne." Daphne walks up to the stool. Thankfully, there are no remains of tears on her face from the event earlier. Internally, Daphne wonders how the "Sorting Hat" is supposed to sort her. Does it, like, read her mind, or something.

 _It's called Legilimency._ Daphne freezes at the voice in her head.

 _Who are you?_ Daphne asks in her thoughts.

 _I'm the Sorting Hat, of course._ The voice replies, in a "duh" tone. _Now, where to sort you._

 _Anywhere but Slytherin._ Daphne's thoughts are firm. Even though her best friend's there, Daphne refuses to be in the same house as where Draco would inevitably land.

 _You're afraid of Mister Malfoy, aren't you?_ The Sorting Hat responds. _And even though you are smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, I apologise, Miss Greengrass. It's fate._

 _No-_ Daphne starts, but the Sorting Hat's already shouting out a word.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Dread fills Daphne as she takes off the Sorting Hat. She swallows back the tears as she makes her way to the table on the far end of the hall. She sits down next to Tracey glumly, an empty feeling replacing the dread.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Daphne prays that the blonde won't get into Slytherin, but as always, fate isn't on her side.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Tracey squeezes Daphne's hand comfortingly as the Malfoy heir practically _struts_ to the table.

* * *

 _To Daddy:_

 _Today, on the train, I met him. My apparent soulmate. Draco Malfoy._

 _But he hates me! He says that I'm ugly and just a 'Half-blood who would only taint the Malfoy Bloodline'._

 _It doesn't help that I got sorted into Slytherin. Now, I'm stuck with him for the next seven years._

 _The only relief is that Tracey's in Slytherin with me._

 _Send Astoria my love._

 _Your loving daughter,_

 _Daphne_

* * *

 _Dear Father:_

 _As expected, I got sorted into Slytherin._

 _However, on the train, Potter rejected my friend request and now hangs out with that blood traitor Weasley. I also saw Mudblood Granger there somewhere._

 _Another unexpected incident on the train was that I met my soulmate. Daphne Greengrass. She is neither beautiful nor a Pureblood. Needless to say, I rejected her at first sight. No girl like her should be allowed to become Lady Malfoy in the future._

 _Send Mother my love._

 _Your faithful son,_

 _Heir Draco Malfoy_

* * *

 _My Dear Daphne:_

 _Congratulations on meeting your soulmate. But regarding his words, he is wrong. You are beautiful, Daphne._

 _And even if you are a half blood, having you in someone's bloodline would be a blessing to them, instead of a curse. And remember that the Greengrass family and the Malfoy family are equally old, and two centuries ago, a Muggleborn married Lyra Malfoy, and just a century ago, Abraxas Lucius Malfoy married a Half-blood named Artemis Williams, who is your great-aunt, from your mother's side._

 _Heir Malfoy will regret not getting to know you when he had the chance._

 _Focus on your studies, Daph. Astoria sends her love._

 _Much love,_

 _Your Father_

 _P.S. Astoria wants you to get her a swan plush toy for Christmas, as a heads-up_

* * *

 _To Draco:_

 _Congratulations on getting sorted into Slytherin, Draco._

 _So Potter's hanging around blood traitors and mudbloods? I expected better. Oh well, his loss._

 _Your soulmate's Daphne Greengrass? As she does not possess the qualities of the perfect Malfoy bride, try to hand around Parkinson. At least Parkinson comes from a Pureblooded family._

 _Your Mother sends her love._

 _Your father,_

 _Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy,  
Head of the Ancient House of Malfoy_

* * *

The next few days were awkward. Daphne and Draco ignored each other wherever and whenever they could, which wasn't really all too possible, as they got paired together for a few of the subjects.

Daphne was also introduced to Theodore Nott. Like Daphne, Theo was a half-blood. His soulmate was Pansy Parkinson, but like Draco, she rejected Theodore.

Daphne, Tracey, and Theodore became close friends.

Sometimes, seeing Draco start to hang out with Pansy, broke Daphne's heart even more, and she felt jealousy at seeing her destined soulmate with someone else.

Sometimes, seeing Daphne hanging out with Theodore, made Draco really wonder about fate, and he felt jealous of the Nott Heir, even though he's the one who drove her away.

* * *

Years passed, and eventually it was Fourth Year. Yule Ball.

Throughout the years, Daphne had perfected her "Slytherin Ice Queen" mask, and the only people who saw underneath it were Slytherins and occasional Ravenclaws. She put out a mask to hide her true self.

Throughout the years, Daphne had also grown prettier, surpassing the beauty of even some of the Sixth and Seventh Years.

Smooth, perfectly curled platinum blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. Sharp, intelligent, and cold blue eyes peered out from her long blonde eyelashes that seemed to naturally curl. Pale pink lipstick adorned her lips, with very slight blush on her cheeks.

For the ball, Daphne chose to wear a lavender strapless dress. She wore gold dangling earrings as well as silver heels. A silver tiara adorned her hair, with amethysts embedded in the tiara. She truly looked like a princess.

Theodore was her date for the dance, and he was waiting for her in the Slytherin Common Rooms. He was dressed in elegant black dress robes, his hair ruffled. His hands were folded in front of him as he waited nervously. He'd started to develop romantic feelings for his blonde-haired date, but didn't know if she returned them. He knew that he was going to admit to his feelings today. He could only hope that she returns his feelings.

The Common Room was empty, as most of the couples already left. The only people left are the third years and under and Draco, who was waiting for Pansy. Pansy emerged first. She looked beautiful, of course, but Theodore's attention was trapped by the girl who followed her.

Pansy and Daphne seemed to be like a paranatellon, two stars that ascended at the same moment, except, Daphne's star seemed to shine so much brighter. Daphne looked stunning, and took Theodore's breath away. When Daphne was standing in front of Theodore, he offered an arm to her, and escorted her to the Great Hall, where some people stared at the couple enviously.

Daphne and Theodore had eyes only for each other, and it was like they were really just seeing each other for the first time, and it was love at first sight.

After the meal, the dance started. The four Champions started, and soon enough, Daphne and Theodore joined in. Theodore led Daphne in a graceful waltz. Daphne didn't see the envious looks from Draco, nor did she see the jealousy in Pansy's eyes at the attention Draco was giving Daphne, instead of her.

When the dance ended, Daphne curtsied to Theodore, he bowed in return. Then, the two headed outside. There, Theodore and Daphne walked around in silence, in awe of how beautiful everything looked, and how perfectly everything was set up. Theodore's eyes shifted over to Daphne. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Daphne?" Theodore asked quietly. Daphne glanced over to him, a soft smile appearing on her lips.

"Yes?" Daphne replied, tilting her head. Theodore swallowed nervously.

"I-I-" He started, before stopping abruptly. "You look beautiful tonight." He mentally cursed himself for chickening out. Daphne didn't seem to notice his dilemma, and her smile widened.

"Thank you, Theo. You look quite handsome, as well." Daphne complimented in return. Theodore flushed, and mentally steeled himself for what he was going to say next.

"Daphne, I-I really, really like you." Theodore burst out. Surprise flitted over Daphne's face, as she pondered what to say next. "I mean, if you don't like me in that way, I get it-" Theodore continued, before Daphne did something that surprised him completely.

She kissed him. Theodore felt like he was dreaming, or he was in a fairytale. He was stunned. It was a simple closed-mouth kiss, but even that seemed to take his breath away. When Daphne pulled away, she replied.

"I really, really like you, too." Then, they kissed again.

They didn't notice Draco's seething glare, filled with jealousy.

* * *

That moment was one of the happiest moments of Daphne's life. But then everything went downhill again in fifth year.

* * *

"The Dark Lord's back." Theodore murmured into Daphne's hair. Daphne nodded.

"Did your father-" She asked quietly, before Theodore cut her off with a nod. "Oh dear." She breathed.

"My father wants me to join the Dark Lord." Theodore admitted, sitting down on his bed in the Slytherin Fourth Year Male Dorms. Daphne frowned as she sat down next to him.

"This early on?" Daphne whispered, horrified. Theodore nodded glumly. He ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"I'll understand if you want to break up with me-" Theodore started, before Daphne kissed him. Her blue eyes searched for his brown ones. Her eyes were filled with promises of love. When she pulled away, she replied.

"I'm not going to give up. I'm not giving up on us." Daphne promised, before pressing another kiss against Theodore's lips.

"I love you, Princess." Theodore looked surprised at his words, but his eyes held sincerity anyways. This was the first time he had said it out loud. Daphne's lips curved up into a breathtaking smile.

"I love you, too, my Prince."

* * *

Sixth year was surprising, as the Lord of the Light, the 'invincible' Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, was murdered.

Seventh year steadily grew worse. Then, one incident was the snapping point.

* * *

Daphne and Theodore were in Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Even though, with the Carrow twins-Alecto and Amycus Carrow, it was more of a "Dark Arts" class, and they encouraged students to use the Unforgivable Curses. Daphne could remember the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs getting put under the Cruciatus Curse during class as examples. She was horrified. The Gryffindors were furious, and the ones who burst out were sentenced to another bout of the Cruciatus. The Hufflepuffs learned from the Gryffindors' mistakes and, even though they were upset, they banded together fiercely and protected one another from the teachers. The Ravenclaws stayed silent yet seething. The Slytherins seemed outwardly indifferent, even though many of them disapproved.

On one fateful Monday, Alecto and Amycus were insulting Muggles and Muggleborns.

"Muggles are disgusting creatures that only deserve to grovel at our feet." Alecto lectured, before a brave Gryffindor interrupted.

"Really? And how much 'disgusting' Muggle blood is in you?" Neville interrupted. Alecto's eyes flashed, and in a split second, Alecto's wand was out.

" _Crucio!_ " Neville fell out of his seat, writhing on the floor, gasps and moans of pain escaping him. Daphne's eyes widened in horror. One of the female Gryffindors-Parvati Patil, was it?, screamed. When Alecto ended the spell, she sent a rough kick into Neville's chest before continuing on with what she was saying.

"As I was saying, Muggles don't deserve the air they breath, and they taint our world." Alecto sneered. "And Mudbloods, don't even get me started! They don't deserve the magic they stole from _our_ bloodlines." Daphne stiffened, before placing her mask on, and raising her hand.

"Yes, Miss Greengrass?" Amycus asked coldly. Daphne smiled sweetly at the Carrow twins, deceiving them into thinking that she was going to agree, but she did the opposite.

"Professors, I'd like to say..." Daphne trailed off for a moment, as if she was nervous, even though at the moment she felt as if she had nerves of steel. "I'd like to say that I respectfully disagree."Theodore quietly groaned. He knew that Daphne was going to get in trouble, and he squeezed Daphne's hand in a warning.

"Excuse me?" Alecto's voice seemed to drip venom as she stared at the Greengrass heiress.

"Well, I disagree with your...observations." Daphne said softly. "I, myself, am a Half-blood. It is known that all humans, magical or Muggle, are descended from the same ancestors. So, in all honestly, we are all related to Muggles, and the so called Mudbloods. So," Daphne paused, "Just how **Muddy** is your blood, Professors?" Dead silence ruled the classroom for a few seconds as people processed her words. The Gryffindors were shocked that a Slytherin spoke out against the teacher. The Slytherins were mentally cursing at Daphne's idiocy that was only going to get her punished.

Amycus and Alecto were furious. In one fluid motion, both of them raised their wands, casting the same spell at the same time.

 _"Crucio!_ " Distantly, Daphne acknowledged the fact that she was the first Slytherin subjected to the Cruciatus Curse this school year. But she didn't focus on that now. Her world was too busy blurring with pain.

* * *

"Daph, you idiot." Tracey whispered as she sat next to Daphne on the couch in the Slytherin Common Room.

"You have to be careful around them, Princess. They're all Death Eaters." Theodore said quietly, pressing a gentle kiss against Daphne's temple.

"I don't want to lose you, Daphne." Astoria whimpered, wrapping her arms around her older sister. Daphne gave Astoria a tender smile.

"I'm not going to leave you guys." Daphne reassured them.

"Can I talk to you?" Daphne frowned at Draco's voice.

"Sure." Daphne replied, hesitating slightly, before following Draco out of the Common Room.

"Greengrass, you have to be careful." Draco's voice was firm as he stared into Daphne's eyes. "The Carrows aren't too dangerous, as they won't permanently scar or disfigure a Slytherin, but if you push the boundaries too far, you might be sent to people who _are_ allowed to permanantly hurt you." Draco warned.

"Why do you care?" Daphne asked. Through all the previous years, Draco didn't really make too much of an attempt to talk to her, not once.

"Because even though neither you or I like it, you _are_ my soulmate, and even if you'll stand on the opposite side of the war, I want to see my soulmate live." Draco grabbed Daphne's hand tightly, and Daphne couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach at his touch.

"O-okay." Daphne replied weakly, pulling herself away from Draco's hold, and nodding to him once before entering the Common Room again.

* * *

It was the Battle of Hogwarts. Jets of light were everywhere. People were falling, dead before they hit the ground. Some screamed under the force of curses. It was chaotic.

Daphne had sided with Harry Potter.

"Avada Kedavra!" Daphne barely escaped the jet of green light, before sending spells in return.

"Expelliarmus!" Daphne cried, but the Death Eater dodged.

"Sectumsempra!"

"Protego!" The curse bounced off of Daphne's shield, and the stone floor absorbed it.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Flippendo! Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" The Death Eater went down, the stunning spell hitting him. Daphne quickly bound him in ropes with a swift 'Incarcerous' before snapping the witch's wand.

Then, a dark jet of light came out of nowhere, and Daphne knew that she wouldn't be able to dodge it. She braced herself, accepting her fate. She opened her eyes, when she didn't feel pain. Someone had taken the curse for her. With trembling hands, Daphne turned over the body of the person who had taken the curse meant for her.

"Theo." She gasped, seeing the blood coating her boyfriend's body.

"Daph." Theodore gasped, feeling lightheaded.

"Hold on, my Prince." Daphne pleaded, even though she knew that not even a miracle would save him.

"I'm going to die, my Princess." Theodore whispered dazedly. "I love you, Daphne Greengrass."

"No, everything's going to be all right, my Prince." Daphne begged for him to stay awake, even though he was already slipping out of her fingertips. Her heart was shattering. Breaking up into what seemed like shards of glass. Tears streamed down her face, her "Slytherin Ice Queen" persona long gone.

"Avenge me, Daph, and then move on, please. I want to see you happy." Theodore whispered, "And Daph, you are beautiful. I know that Malfoy said you weren't pretty in First Year, but you truly became a magnificent swan." and then the light faded from his eyes.

"Theodore, wake up, wake up, please!" Daphne's voice was desperate. Her eyes suddenly met the eyes of Crabbe Sr., and she knew at that moment, that he had killed her Prince. Her blue eyes darkened. "I'm going to avenge you, my Angelic Prince." Daphne whispered, slowly standing up after closing Theodore's eyes. "I love you, Theodore Nott Jr."

And she lunged. Before Crabbe Sr. had a chance to respond, a curse Daphne thought she'd never say left her lips.

"Avada Kedavra!" With stunning accuracy, the jet of deathly green light hit the Death Eater. The painting of shock plastered on Crabbe Sr.'s face would forever stay with him in death. But instead of feeling the satisfactions of revenge, Daphne felt empty. She didn't care that she now was a murderer. She just knew that Theodore was gone. Her Prince was gone. Never coming back. Daphne stumbled backwards, falling to the floor. She didn't care about the battle around her. She felt numb.

"Watch out!" She distantly heard someone call out. She could see a Dementor heading towards her, straight at her. She lifted her wand, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth. And she couldn't think of an event happy enough.

"I-I cant." She breathed, tears streaming down her face as the Dementor came closer. Theodore's death was repeating over and over in her head.

Then, she remembered Theodore kissing her. The feeling of his lips against hers that could send electricity running through her bloodstream.

"E-e-expecto Patronum!" Daphne cried out. Thankfully, her Patronus appeared, but shock filled her eyes at what form her Patronus took. It used to be a small duck. Now, it's changed. It changed into a beautiful, magnificent swan, which dived at the Dementor, driving it away.

 _The form of one's Patronus changes only after a life-changing event or realization._

Her Patronus changed with Theodore's words. Daphne felt a rush of determination run through her. She'd finish what she'd started. She'd continue fighting for the light. She'd continue to hold onto the hope that Theodore wouldn't have died in vain.

* * *

It was the third anniversary of Theodore's death, of the Great Battle of Hogwarts, that will be forever remembered, and Daphne was at a bar. She was here with all intents of chasing her nightmares away, with the lull of alcohol. The 'light' side, the side that supported Harry Potter, had won, but at a terrible cost. So many people were dead. Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks. Even Pansy had fought and died for Harry's side. Even though all those years, she'd acted like she hated Muggles and Muggleborns, she really didn't. She respected them. And she died in the war. And then there was Theodore.

Sweet, loving Theodore. Her Prince. Her Guardian Angel.

She was already downing her sixth drink, when she saw someone she vaguely recognized.

"Greengrass? Why are you here?" Draco asked. He was honestly stunned to see the his beautiful soulmate here. Daphne was dressed in a short blue strapless dress, and looked extremely intoxicated.

"Drayyyyyy..." Daphne slurred, standing up and setting the alcohol back onto the table. "Dance with me." It wasn't a question.

"Daphne, you're drunk as fuck." Draco said quietly, staring at Daphne worriedly. Daphne giggled as she pulled Draco onto the dance floor.

"Dance with me, Dray." Daphne moaned.

"I'm taking you to the Manor, Daphne. You'll get taken advantage of if you stay." Draco said firmly, pulling Daphne away from the bar and escorting her into a dark alley before Disapparating.

They reappeared outside of Malfoy Manor and Daphne swayed on the spot, before collapsing in a dead faint.

* * *

Daphne opened her eyes blearily, before shutting them, the sunlight hurting her head.

"Awake at last?" Daphne shot up as she heard she heard the door open and a voice. She regretted it instantly, her hangover making everything worse.

"Don't get up that quickly," A softer, feminine voice chided gently. "Your head will probably hurt."

"Could've told me earlier." Daphne murmured, before looking towards the door blearily. She could make out two figures, both blondes. "Where am I?" Daphne asked, looking around the room, not really recognizing the two figures.

The room she was in was themed in green and silver-Slytherin colors, Daphne thinks.

The bed was comfortable, and were those silk sheets? Whoever owned this place must be wealthy.

"You're in Malfoy Manor." A new voice chipped in. Daphne's head shot up, and she placed the voice to the name (and the face) instantly.

"Draco?" Daphne's eyes widened as she scrambled off of the bed instantly.

"More of 'Dray', as you were calling him, yesterday." Lucius Malfoy regarded coolly.

'Dray?" Daphne repeated, bemused.

"You were drunk." Draco replied. "Really drunk."

"Oh." Daphne frowned. Being drunk explained why she didn't remember most of yesterday.

"You should be thankful. If Draco hadn't brought you back here, you probably would've been picked up by a stranger or even kidnapped." Narcissa Malfoy said quietly. Daphne glanced at Narcissa, before giving Draco an uncertain smile.

"Er...thanks, Draco." Daphne said hesitantly. Draco smiled at Daphne in return. Not a smirk, a smile.

"You're welcome." Draco replied.

"I don't get why you bothered. You could've just left her there for someone else to pick up. But now you taint our Manor with her...Half-blood." Lucius muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Narcissa gave him a disapproving glare.

"She's my soulmate, Father." Draco chipped in coolly. Lucius didn't reply, instead choosing to excuse himself politely and exit the room, Narcissa following him. Draco gave Daphne an apologetic look.

"Sorry about that." Draco apologized, moving to sit down on the bed. Daphne shrugged, before curiosity struck her.

"Why _did_ you help me last night? You could've just gotten Tracey or Astoria, or even Blaise." Daphne asked, tilting her head. Draco paused, as if thinking of what to say. Then, he replied.

"Well, for one, you're my soulmate. I'd want you to stay safe. And two, can we...start over again?"

* * *

They started over again. They met each other for the first (second) time, and it was thrilling. Exciting. It felt wonderful.

* * *

And as destined, the two soulmates fell in love. Years later. . .

* * *

"Mummy, Daddy, how does meeting your soulmate feel?" Scorpius asked, looking up at his parents with wide, innocent grey eyes. Daphne and Draco exchanged glances, a smile tugging at their lips.

"It feels heavenly." Draco replied quietly, kneeling so he was at his adorable five-year old son's level.

"Just try not to get on their bad side the first time you meet." Daphne added, shooting a teasing smile at Draco. Draco gave Daphne a playful glare in return.

"Okay." Scorpius agreed easily, laying back on his bed. Daphne walked over to Scorpius' bed and tucked him in, pressing a soft kiss against her son's forehead.

"Goodnight, little Prince." She whispered, before walking back over to the door to Scorpius' room. Daphne gave Scorpius one last glance before exiting the room. Draco waved his wand, turning off the lights, before following Daphne, closing the door behind him.

Daphne sat in the kitchen, watching the house-elves work.

"My Swan." Draco breathed, as he sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, the other hand holding Daphne's hand.

"My Dragon." Daphne replied quietly, pressing a soft kiss against Draco's lips.

"How's the little guy or girl doing?" Draco asked, glancing down at Daphne's stomach. Daphne smiled.

"He or she's been demanding I drink hot chocolate." Daphne replied, as one of the house elves came over with the hot chocolate. "Thank you, Lissa." Daphne murmured. The house elf bowed again, before going back to work.

"Should we start choosing names?" Draco questioned. Daphne shrugged.

"Sure. If it's a girl, can we name her after your grandmother?" Daphne asked. Draco smiled.

"Of course, Daph. How about. . . Artemis Sophia Malfoy-Greengrass, if the baby's a girl? Draco requested. A large smile spread over Daphne's face as she nodded.

"And Apollo Draconis Malfoy-Greengrass, if the baby's a boy?" Daphne tilted her head. Draco nodded.

"Imagine if they were twins. Artemis and Apollo." Draco chuckled. Daphne laughed, before taking another sip of the hot chocolate.

"I love you, my Swan." Draco murmured, pressing a kiss against Daphne's lips as she set the hot chocolate down on the table. Daphne smiled against Draco's lips.

"I love you, too, my Dragon."

* * *

Less than a year later, Artemis Sophia Malfoy-Greengrass and Apollo Draconis Malfoy-Greengrass were born.


End file.
